


Letting Go

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: Reader depended on Steve, he was her rock, until the day he left her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story challenge on Tumblr with the prompt: I needed you and you left me all alone

"Why?" You ask in a low voice.

 

"He needs me (Y/N)," Steve replied hotly, "If you can't accept that-"

 

"Accept that?" You interrupt, "Accept that! For the pass two years I have helped you look for him! I even became a fugitive for you and him! I love him like a brother Steve he is a part of my life."

 

"You should know why then," he replied sharply turning from you he started packing.

 

"Let me come with you to Wakanda," walking forward you lightly grab his arm, "I want to see-"

 

"No (Y/N) I can't let you do that," Steve cut you off, "I barely managed to get your name off the wanted list and get you in the clear...you owe me."

 

Letting your hand drop you back away stumbling just a little, "I don't owe you anything Rogers," you yelled, "If you want to play that game you owe me two years of my life if you don't let me go with you," it was a low blow but it was all you have.

 

Not saying a word he finished packing and left.

 

Watching him go you barely held back tears, "I need you too..."

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later your tunnel vision grew worse, the only other person who knew was Tony. He kept you back from the more dangerous missions where 20/20 vision was a must. It was almost ridiculously easy to hide your failing sight except for Nat of course, nothing could be hidden from her. The only thing you didn't know was why you had failing sight, any and all tests came back negative. It was the only other mystery in your life.

 

It was hard not having Steve or even Bucky around, they were your rock. When your eyesight started turning blurry all you needed was to find one of them, especially Steve. Once his frame filled your eyesight you knew you would be okay, even if only for that moment. As long as you could see them everything was alright. The day your sight blackened permanently you couldn't hide anymore.

 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bruce asked quietly.

 

"I didn't want any of you to coddle me, I know you have been since Steve and Bucky left," you hoped that you were looking in the right spot ypur voice equally as low, "I don't want to be treated any different."

 

"That will be hard," Loki spoke up somewhere behind you, "Your socks don't even match right now (Y/N) and your hair is atrocious."

 

"Loki you are a dick," you smile.

 

"Now that's why you have me sweetie," Clint wrapped his arm around you, "I will fix your hair and make up don't you worry, I will make you drop dead gorgeous."

 

* * *

 

Making your way to the phone you knock it over once, "Hello? Sorry about that."

 

"(Y/N)?"

 

You knew that voice, "Steve?"

 

"I heard you were sick," there was relief in his voice, "No one was telling me anything, I thought-"

 

"I'm still alive," you cut him off with a huff, "What do you want?"

 

"To make sure you are okay," he replied uneasily, swallowing loudly before continuing, "How are you?"

 

"Why do you care now?" You snapped, "I was sick long before you left, it doesn't matter now."

 

"Yes that does matter! Why didn't you tell me? Or Bucky?" There was a hint of anger in his voice.

 

"SteveI wanted to come with you but you left me. I needed the both of you, you didn't care!" Your voice rose with every word, "I counted on the both of you, I know that I didn't mean very much."

 

"That isn't true (Y/N)," his tone was nearly apologetic, "And you know that."

 

"Do I?" You hiss, "I have called, sent emails and no fucking answer, I needed you and you left me all alone," gripping the phone tightly you sigh, "It doesn't matter anymore, I have adjusted to living without you or Bucky."

 

Steve winced, "I...there's nothing that I can say-"

 

"Or do, that time has long since gone," there was a voice in your head saying to forgive him, to let him back in, you couldn't.

 

"Bucky and I can be back on the next plane-"

 

"Just stop Rogers," feeling around you find the phone base, "Don't phone me again."

 

"W-wait! (Y/N) please-"

 

Letting the phone go dead tears slowly trailed down, it hurt to let go. The overwhelming sadness from months ago came crashing back. Unable to see your surroundings made you lonely. Wiping your tears you grew still and listened: Thor and Loki were squabbling yet again, Tony was making coffee, Bruce was sleeping at his desk. You couldn't see them anymore yet you felt them, you weren't alone, you would never be alone.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you guys go! I hope this is the sequel you all had in mind, if not well surprise lol  
> I apologize for any and all mistakes, I dont always catch them up.

Humming you reread the sentence, Braille was proving to be more difficult than you imagined. The more you try the more Tony's invention seemed more tempting. Yes you still hated having to rely on somebody but, if it meant having everything read out to you...

 

Sighing you close your book, and rub your eyes you were getting a headache. Pushing away from the desk you walk to the table and feel around for the water bottle. Getting frustrated you walk to the other side and stop, something didn't feel right, "Who's there?"

 

"(Y/N)..."

 

You froze, "Roger's, how did you get in here?" Turning your head you look in his direction, "What do you want?"

 

"I wanted to talk, face to face," he winced, "I wanted to see-"

 

"I know you can see better than me," you snapped, "Well? Am I up to par? Do I look like I'm normal enough for you to leave?"

 

"(Y/N) please-"

 

"No Roger's I don't want to hear it," raising a hand you picked up the pendant around your neck and pressed it, "Jarvis, please send Loki."

 

"Wait please we have to talk-"

 

With a low hum you felt Loki appear by your side, "I believe she said to leave," the God hissed, "You are lucky she called for me and not Stark, unlike him I will not think twice about killing you."

 

Reaching out you touch Loki's shoulder lightly, "I don't want blood on my carpet even if I can't see it," you were only half joking.

 

Hearing Roger's finally leave you relaxed, "That asshole, how did he get in?"

 

"I can find out and make sure he doesn't again," Loki moved a chair and sat down, "Did he hurt you?"

 

You shook your head, "All he wanted to do was talk," sighing you take the other seat, "I don't want to talk with him."

 

"Hmm," Loki paused and you knew he was stroking his cheek in thought, "You sure you don't want to hear him grovel?  Knock him out a few more pegs? He does deserve it."

 

"Maybe," shrugging you turn your head towards the window, "Just maybe."

 

* * *

 

 

You were annoyed and that was putting it mildly, "I survived this long without help especially your help," snatching the drink cup away you turned in your seat.

 

"I know, it's just," Roger's fumbled for words, "You need-"

 

"Nothing that you can help with," you hissed, "I can function perfectly well on my own with help that I specifically ask for. I don't need to be fucking babied Roger's."

 

Sighing he moved around, "I'm sorry for everything I truly am (Y/N), I want things to go back to how they were."

 

Snorting you rolled your eyes, "Impossible, I don't have my sight anymore and you have proven that you simply can't let me do anything for myself. This was why I never told anyone shit, things will never be the same."

 

"Yes it can," reaching out he grabbed your hand, "It can be the same."

 

Ripping your hand from his grasp you cross your arms, "No it won't, hell you didn't bring Bucky with you which proves that you aren't planning on staying. How are things going to be the same if you aren't around to begin with? This changes nothing."

 

"I came back," he insisted, "I came back-"

 

"If you think you can swoop back into my life with some corny ass remark think again, I want nothing to do with you. I don't need you Roger's, I did once," pausing you look away, "But you don't need me."

 

"You are wrong," getting up he stood by your seat, "I do need you, I love you (Y/N)."

 

Those words, how you used to crave to hear them from Steve, how you wanted nothing more than to be with him. Those three words were the reason you went against the law for him, you loved him...once. Pushing away from the table you got up, "Leave me alone Roger's, you owe me."

 

With that you walk away, leaving the cafe alone. A part of you cried out in despair as you left, but you couldn't let Steve be a part of your life again; especially now when you were perfectly fine without him.

 

* * *

 

 

A week had pass and Roger's was still around, asking for you and wanting to see you, yet you did nothing. It wasn't because you didn't want to, hell it was just the opposite you wanted nothing more than to welcome him back. That was the problem.

 

"You could just forgive him and maybe he'll go back on his merry little way," Clint suggested as he braided your hair.

 

"Or continue giving him the cold shoulder," Loki spoke up from his usual place on the couch, "Let him suffer a bit more, it's the least you could do."

 

"Those are some good opinions," you answer thoughtfully, "In a way I want him to be part of my life again but, at the same time I don't. He had already proved to be insensitive."

 

"Weren't we all at the beginning?" Patting your head Clint started working on your make up, "All of us wanting to do everything for you?"

 

"Not all of us, I was perfectly fine letting her suffer until she asked for help," Loki sniffed, "Don't lump me in with the rest of you. In the end it is your decision (Y/N), to give him the boot or not."

 

Nodding you sigh, "I have come to a somewhat decision, either way I'll tell him at dinner. How do I look?"

 

"Like a breaker of hearts," Clint said smugly.

 

You winced, "Thanks...I think?"

 

Grabbing your purse and stick you head out to the restaurant, arriving a few minutes early. Sitting at the table you feel around for the menu, it was just for looks; you had Clint phone ahead to check the menu.

 

"Good evening (Y/N) you're looking beautiful tonight," siding across from you Roger's picked up his menu, "Let's see there's-"

 

"I'm having the parmesan veal with garlic mashed potatoes," you interrupted before he could read out the menu, "And a glass of the house wine."

 

"Oh um," he sounded flustered, "I'll have the same thing minus the wine."

 

After the waiter came back with your wine you have a sip, "I'm not going to bother with small talk and pleasantries, I came here to talk. You are going to respect my choice whether you like it or not, got it?"

 

"Yes of course, whatever you say (Y/N)," Roger's agreed eagerly.

 

Taking a deep breath you dive in, "I forgive you Steve but we cannot be friends, we can never be friends again. You broke my faith and trust in you, it's too late to be part of my life again. I will talk with you if the chance comes up and I will be friendly, that is all.

 

"One time I wanted nothing more than to hear that you love me, once. Now those words mean nothing to me," it hurt to say such things, only because they were true, "Your words mean nothing, you mean nothing besides another face in the crowd."

 

"(Y/N)...is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Steve sounded so sad.

 

"If you didn't leave me behind perhaps things would have been different. Good bye Steve," getting up you grab your take out box, "Give my best to Bucky."

 

Walking away for the last time you agreed with yourself, in fact you could picture your life with Steve: marriage, kids and house in the country. Perhaps that could still be in your future but not with Steve. This wasn't a Hollywood movie where he would suddenly change and come running after you promising the world. This was what was best for the both of you.


End file.
